Existing digital video recorders allow recording of video in a digital format onto a device such as USB memory drive, disk drive, or other memory mediums. A limitation with the existing video recorders is that they are dependent on operated through a computer and operate as silos or individual and separate units and unable to communicate with other digital video recorders.